


You Should Have Known Better, Than To Mess With Me, Honey

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Title from 'Black Widow' Iggy Azalea, weasley potter familyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't understand what they had done to bring this down on themselves. They were warned of course, warnings that were forgotten, shrugged off or ignored. </p>
<p>They regretted it now. </p>
<p>They should have listened to them, to hurt Harry Potter was to bring down the wrath of the Weasley Twins down upon them. </p>
<p>Harry was their brother in everything but blood, even magic recognised the familial bond between them. While Harry was more often seen with Ron rather than the twins, he wasn't the Weasley he was closest to, Harry was closer to the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Have Known Better, Than To Mess With Me, Honey

You Should Have Known Better, Than To Mess With Me, Honey

\---

They didn't understand what they had done to bring this down on themselves. They were warned of course, warnings that were forgotten, shrugged off or ignored. 

They regretted it now. 

They should have listened to them, to hurt Harry Potter was to bring down the wrath of the Weasley Twins down upon them. 

Harry was their brother in everything but blood, even magic recognised the familial bond between them. While Harry was more often seen with Ron rather than the twins, he wasn't the Weasley he was closest to, Harry was closer to the twins. 

They were the ones he went to with problems or fears, looking for questions and answers. They didn't react like Ron would have if he had gone to him with questions about his family, he would have been met with jealous looks and angry words. 

He would go to the twins for comfort, often falling asleep on each other, Harry safe between the two twins. Secure like he had never known before, and comfortable like he could never be in the huge beds found in the dormitory or the small lumpy bed or tiny cupboard at the Dursley household. Fred and George recognised Harrys need for physical contact as comfort, they let him open up to them as he wanted to, not like Ron and Hermione who were either asking harry about his home life or trying to ignore it completely. 

It was because of this closeness that Harry found himself being protected by Fred, who had found Harry alone with a group of Ravenclaws who could be surprisingly cruel to people, even if it was just with their words rather than their fists. Fred had snapped back at them as Harry paled and froze in the face of their words, similar to what his Aunt would yell at him before his Uncle or cousin would step forward to add their own words or fists. 

Fred took him to George after that and the Ravenclaws found their dormitory strangely messy, items misplaced and covered in strange spells that appeared to cause their books and clothes to leak paint from obscure places. 

From their it got stranger, their books seemed to change. One moment they could be reading through a particularly interesting article or chapter and when they looked back the text would be in different languages or about a different topic completely. 

When they went to their meals in the great hall they found their food tasted blander, almost tasteless no mater what they ate. The house elves wouldn't help them either, some even muttering about the 'great and kind master' that they had hurt. It was this that seemed to tip off the other students that that particular group of Ravenclaws had done something wrong. After all when no amount of the students demands could change such a creatures behaviour, a creature who was compelled by their very nature to follow said order was both fascinating and, as always, great for gossip.

As rumours and wild speculation swept through the castle, keeping even the most disinterested students fascinated, Harry was seen to roll his eyes and smile indulgently at his housemates as they chattered. Fred and George were given several suspicious and appreciative looks, both innocently looking back with a look in their eyes that told people that they were anything but innocent in the happenings in the castle was enough for a new set of rumours to fly and students to whisper behind their hands in wonder and in hopes that they wouldn't be the ones on the receiving end of a prank any time soon. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Black Widow', Iggy Azalea


End file.
